What A Dark Lord Wants
by xotomfeltonsqtxo
Summary: 3 students come to Hogwarts, Malfoy falls in love with one of them and will do anything to get her love...but something is striking hogwarts! one of the girls meet new friends and go on this great adventure of a chamber....
1. A New Year At Hogwarts

The new year started…everyone was back…for a new year at Hogwarts!

The bell rang, Dumbledore stood up and announced, 

"Today, we will be starting the ceremony with some new students".

"He better give us some hot chicks"! exclaimed Draco as he gave Dumbledore a dirty look.

Ron heard from the Gryffindor table and said, 

"Shut up Malfoy! Like they would even look at you!" said Ron whispering in a low tone.

Draco gave him a dirty look. 

"Hey, I get girls alright my hommie? I aint a little red headed freak and a git like you." said Draco Giving a glare at Ron.

"Now I shall announce the new students one by one for the sorting!" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Kathy Alcalde!". she yelled out. 

A girl with black curly hair sat down on the chair, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"hmmm……..GRYFFINDOR!" yelled out the sorting hat.

Kathy walked to the Gryffindor table very happily. Fred and George were glaring at her and they winked at her. So she went to sit next to there and they chatted.

Professor Mcgonagall called another student.

Draco whined in a whisper, "please please give Slytherin some hot girls please."

"Giannina Bonardo!" yelled out Professor Mcgonagall.

A girl with brown short hair went up to the sorting hat as it was placed onto her head.

"hhhmmmm lets see, I know….Gryffindor! Cried out the sorting hat.

"aarrrggg!!!" cried Draco still looking.

"Noor Shah!" cried out Professor Mcgonagall.

A girl with dark brown, straight hair, shoulder length went up to the sorting hat and it got placed on her head.

"Hmmm interesting very…lets put you in…….SLYTHERIN! Cried out the sorting hat. Everyone clapped for her because finally a Slytherin came. Her two friends, Giannina and Kathy glared at her and smiled and winked at her because she was with her crush…Draco Malfoy. More students went up to the sorting hat but no one paid any much attention. So as Noor went to the Slytherin table, Draco's mouth opened with joy. He finally found what he wanted! Noor went to the Slytherin table and a bunch of girls clapped for her and asked if she wanted to sit with them. She agreed. 

"Let the feast…BEGIN!" said Dumbledore.

Everyone was eating and laughing, and talking, and walking. "So Draco was staring at Noor the whole time with ought even glaring at the precious food on his plate.

At the Gryffindor table, Giannina and Kathy were having a blast. 

"So Kathy, how is it so far at your trip to Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

"It's bloody brilliant! I mean…I'm having so much fun!" exclaimed Kathy in joy.

With Giannina of course, she was having a great time too. She turned around from her table and faced towards the Slytherin table She whispered, "Yo Noor! Are you having ffuuunnn?" asked Giannina looking at Noor then at Draco. She looked at Draco and asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you see a big elephant with money on his head!" said Giannina laughing like a maniac.

Noor glared at Draco and smiled *smile* J . He looked astonished and he smiled back and turned to Goyle.

"Yo Goyle she smiled at me! And she was looking at me! Do you think she likes me?" asked Draco in excitement.

*Grunt Grunt Grunt* said Goyle stuffing his mouth with roasted ham, chicken, and some mashed potato.

"oookkkkkk then" said Draco as he turned back to Noor wishing he can actually talk to her face to face.

" Well say something to him Noor!" exclaimed Kathy as she turned around eating fried chicken and laughing with the Weasley Twins.

"Who asked you Kathy! I'm suppose to tell her!" exclaimed Giannina.

"No I am!" exclaimed Kathy.

"No I am!".

"shut up already!" Said Noor but not yelling.

They both glared at her and smiled.

"well go sit next to him at least, talk to him." they both said at the same time.

"Hmmm maybe your right, I mean, I have to get to know him, I do have a crush on him…so well…ok I will." said Noor in a frightful voice.

She got up and she went to the other side of the table. She went to Draco.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in an innocent voice as she turned to Kathy and Giannina and she winked and the stuck there thumbs up for good luck.

"No…No I don't mind at all," said Draco still staring at Noor.

Before Noor was about to sit down, Pansy Parkinson suddenly came out from no where and exclaimed,

"I hope your not talking to my boyfriend! Cause just to let you know he's taken! 

"Oh Dra…Draco is your boyfriend? Asked Noor frequently.

"Oh yes he always has been, so I suggest you to stay away from him and take your paws off his back and leave him alone!" exclaimed Pansy in Noor's face.

As Pansy sat down next to Draco, she clutched his arm. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and glared at Noor with puppy eyes. Noor went back to the other side of the table and sat down.

" So how did it go Noor?" asked Giannina.

"Bad…pug face Pansy Parkinson sat next to him and told me in my face that she was Draco's ggiirrllffrriieendd." said Noor.

"That aint true!! don't listen to that ugly piece of horse dung! She aint his girlfriend! that's a lie!" exclaimed Kathy.

"Oh well, She will probably beat the bloody hell out of me if she sees me with Malfoy**sighs**, she's so0o lucky to have him…" said Noor in a sigh.

"Ok, it's time to go to your dormitories and have a good night sleep for tomorrow, report to your first class tomorrow morning, GOODNIGHT ALL!" said Dumbledore.

"Ok lets go you guys…wait Noor you cant come with us…you aint in Gryffindor." said Kathy

"Darn, I hardly have any friends in Slytherin." said Noor in disappointment

While Noor was walking to the Slytherin Common Room, she saw Draco walking alone. She ran to the Common Room and went up to her dorm as fast as she can for Pansy doesn't think anything. She put on her gown and went to bed…she had flying classes tomorrow….


	2. Broom Practice

It was 8:30 in morning and everyone was getting ready for their first class that day Noor got ready and went down the Slytherin Common Room. She went out and saw Kathy. 

"Hey Noor! Uhh…Sup?" said Kathy in a weird tone.

"Uhh Nuttin…you? Said Noor.

And then Giannina came along…Running in a thong…she was wearing it over her jeans.

"Hey guys!" said Giannina in excitement.

"Uhhh what the hell Giannina!?!?!" exclaimed Noor and Kathy at the same time.

"uhh…well me and Aaron Carter went to Victories Secret and we bought some of these…SEE?" she says holding up a violet thong with sparkles on them.

"O……k…whatever Giannina". said Kathy.

Giannina was dancing around in her pretty little thong and she walked to Broom Practice. After, Giannina took her broom and pretending that she was flying the corridors to broom practice.

"I'll see you guys later aight?" said Giannina to Kathy and Noor.

"Sure..whatever. But don't where your thong G ok!?!?! Its embarrassing." said Noor and Kathy giggling in a joyful tone but not making fun of her of course.

While Noor and Kathy were walking to Broom Practice, Noor spotted Draco with his broom. She hid behind Kathy.

"Hey Draco!" said Kathy pushing Noor out from behind her from hiding from Draco.

Kathy whispered.

"Noor what are you doing hiding from Draco?" asked Kathy.

"I'll tell you later." said Noor.

"Hey Kathy…why is Noor hiding behind you?" he asked wondering why Noor would do that.

"Oh…she…" said Kathy with ought finishing.

"I was getting something that I dropped. Sorry." said Noor.

"That's ok…I thought you were actually hiding from me." said Draco laughing.

"Oh..hehe…why would I wanna do that Draco? Asked Noor.

"Oh I don't know…oh yea…dint listen to Pansy she's being a fucking bitch ok? I don't want you to take any crap from her." said Draco in a serious voice.

"Ok" said Noor looking down at the ground then at Draco's face.

"so0o0o0o shall we go to practice…we will be late if we don't kick our heels and hurry up." said Kathy while looking at the too love birds.

While they were walking they saw everyone running to practice and there classrooms were they are suppose to be in.

They had made it finally to class and they ran to there spots. Kathy went to the Gryffindor side and of course Noor went to the Slytherin side with Draco.

"Welcome Everyone to your 6th year at Hogwarts again! Geese..you people are getting old…and of course I'm getting younger. ***not***. So now I want all the new students to come with me for we can practice and I want all of you other students to go to the field and practice your skills that you have inside of you!" said Madam Hooch. 

"ssuuurrreeee", said this 6 year doing a sure sign.

" Now come and follow me new students."

Noor, Giannina, and Kathy followed her. Noor turned back to see Draco, and he winked at her. She smiled. **smile** and she followed the group.

"Now grab your broomsticks and follow these procedures…" Madam Hooch said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THEY ARE PRACTICING~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Finally it was over. The teacher complemented me on my flying and all. Like we did the quid ditch thing like to get in. And she said I was good as a chaser. I was so happy that I wanted to hug everyone. 

"Now…new students…next week the sheets to see if you made it to the quid ditch team will be posted next to the Great Hall. God luck to all new students and have a nice day!"

"Oh my God! I cant believe she said I was good! I thought I was going to fail and fall on my face and break a leg or something! I'm so happy!" said Noor in joy.

"Hmmm…I wanna be a beater that's all…AND I BETTER GET IN! I tried my best that I can and all, but I WANNA GET IN AND I WILL GET IN!" exclaimed Giannina.

" And watch you don't get in", said Kathy.

" Shut your hole!" exclaimed Giannina again.

"I don't have one", said Kathy smiling.

"Your so gay…hehehe," said Giannina.

"Well, anyways lets go to potions, we have that next you know." said Noor.

"Oh God, not Snape Dude…he gives me the heeby geebys," said Giannina.

"He's funny looking I tell you and I seriously think he's gay," said Kathy.

"You think everyone's gay so it doesn't matter", said Noor.

"YES IT DOES MATTER! He can hurt my baby Aaron Carter…he…he can molest him!**dun dun dun**" said Giannina.


	3. Potions Class, Ahh The Joy of Cooking!

As they were walking to the Potions class room, they saw Draco talking to Pansy the whore.

"Hey Noor!!!" said Draco as he ran to her.

"Hey Draco, what's up?"

"Nothing just waiting outside the door for Snape can open the damn door already."

"Oh hehehe"

The door busted open as Snape came out of the classroom.

"Now I want everyone to go inside and sit down and read the book I put on your desk, COME ON CHOP CHOP!" EXCLAIMED Snape.

Everyone scurried in and sat down. Noor sat down at a desk by herself cause she didn't really have any Slytherin friends except for Draco of course.

"Hey Noor sit with me!" said Draco.

"But Draco Im going to sit with you!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Not today you wont", said Draco as he pulled out a chair for Noor to sit down in. The class looked at the book that Snape placed on each of the students desk.

"The Magical Book Of¼ Cooking!?! Said Kathy aloud.

"YES THE MAGICAL BOOK OF COOKING MS. ALCALDE!! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH IT!?!?!" exclaimed Snape with an eye in Kathy.

"N¼ No Ma'am¼ I mean sir." Kathy said as she gulped.

Everyone stared at Snape and then looked fast at the book.

"Hmmm¼ The Joy Of Cooking". Noor read on the cover of the book.

"Mmmmmm cakes! Yummy yum yum!" said Kathy.

"I told you this girl only thinks about food Yo I swear" said Giannina laughing.

"Shut up".

"Shut your peeps!" exclaimed a second year girl from Gryffindor.

"Now, everyone pick a partner you are going to bake something, come on chop chop!!" said Snape.

As he said partners Draco turned to Noor and asked, "would you like to be my partner"?

I said "Of course..I mean sure why not."

"o0o0o Nnooooorrrr", said Kathy.

"what"?

"He actually asked you" said Kathy.

"No duh"

"DADDY WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SAUSAGES!!!" Giannina called out because she saw a recipe that had to do with sausages.

"QUITE MISS. BONARDO!!"

"Sorry professor"

Everyone was doing whatever they were told. Except for Crabbe and Goyle. They were eating the frosting. What a bunch of pigs.

"So Noor do you?"

"sure Draco."

So the whole class were still wondering why the hell they were making cake! I mean this is Snape that they are being teached by.

"I told you Snape was gay". said Kathy whispering.

"OH SHIT I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WATCH HE WILL DO THAT! HE IS GONNA ABUSE MY BOYFRIEND!". exclaimed Giannina.

"Oh shut up". said Noor and Kathy

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally class was over. No more baking, but it was kinda fun though. Me and Draco had a lot of fun especially when he put frosting on my nose. He's so cute!

"Couldn't you tell¼ he likes you, you can tell so clearly" said Giannina.

"Well¼ no I guess we are just friends"

"Well whatever¼ lets go¼ we are going to be late for dinner¼ 


	4. The Caution

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*

They all went to the Great Hall together. Noor and Draco went to the Slytherin table and sat down, meanwhile Kathy and Giannina sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh great Pansy is coming this way, stupid little whore." Noor said saying it to herself.

"HEY! HAVENT I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM DRACO!!: screamed Pansy.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP PANSYYOU AINT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND SO DON'T SAY SHIT TO NOOR AIGHT?" said Draco

I stared at him with joy.

"Draco Malfoy! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?!?!"

"oh shut your Fuckin hole bitch!!"

AS Draco sat down he didn't even look at Pansy. He was talking with Noor and his other friends.

"Now Students…please quite down, Professor Dumbledore has a few stuff he would like to announce." said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now students.. I would like all of you to go to your Common Rooms and stay there…we have something going around here that isn't good at all. I know you didn't eat but the house elves will bring food and all. Im cautioning all…of you students."

"Lets go Slytherins follow me." said the prefect.

"I knew this was going to happen" said a girl that is some what Noor's age.

"What do you mean?" Noor said.

"Well you see… my father told me about it…you know, there another chamber around here. And he said that Voldemort was going to come back to collect his death eaters and I think…Draco Malfoy is one!"

"No he's not don't say that! He's my friend and I trust him."

"Oh well suite yourself…my name is Laura by the way what's yours?" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you my name is Noor." she said shaking her hand.

"Your in Slytherin right?"

"Of course"

"ok"

"well we better get back to the Common Room or else we are going to get written up." said Laura.

"Yea I guess".

They were in back of everyone else and we walking slowly. They were talking about like muggle stuff and all.

"CAN YOU GO ANY SLOWER!" said this girl that was also in Slytherin. Her voice sounded so familiar.

AS I turned around it was my friend…Francelly!!!!

"Francelly!!!" I cried out.

"Noor!!, hehehe I didn't know it was you!" said Francelly. She was my muggle friend from New Jersey.

"Hey, I want you too meet my friend, Laura this is Francelly." I said.

"Nice to meet you"

" Nice to meet you too."

"Well Francelly, did you know that Kathy comes here and Giannina too?"

" **lol** no"

"HURRY UP SLYTHERINS!!"" said the dumb prefect.

We scurried to the Common Room.

" Hey Francelly we have to solve something" said Noor.

" What do you mean"

"well remember Dumbledore said im cautioning all of you?"

"Yea"

"well Laura and I know what's going on?"

"You do!?!?"

"yea… she told me.."

"o0o0 tell me!!"

"ill tell you when we go back to the Common Room. People can hear us…"

"Ok"

Everyone was walking back to there Common Room. The 3 of them said the password and went inside the common room….


	5. Common Room Chat

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

As they went in the Common Room they sat on a couch together. Noor and Laura told Francelly about what's happening around Hogwarts. 

"o0o0o so that's why…hhhmmmm" said Francelly.

"We have to do something!" Said Noor.

"Like what…solve it or something?" said Laura.

"GREAT IDEA LAURA! We can solve it." said Noor.

"o0o0 detectives! Yey!" said francelly.

"What about Kathy and Giannina, aren't they going to help with this"? said Francelly.

" naahh we don't need em" said Noor.

"Hmmm, we have to look for clues…we have to search all over the place and go through hidden chambers." said Laura.

As they were talking to one another…Draco came up to them.

"Hi guys, what's up?

"Nothing" they said at the same time.

"o………………k, well I'll see you guys later aight?"

"Okie dokie" The 3 said."

"that was close… we don't want ANYONE to know about this" said Laura.

"Oh well" said Francelly

The door opened and house elves came in bringing food. Everyone started eating. Afterwards everyone went to sleep.

"Well im going to sleep now" Tomorrow is Halloween! Yey!" said Noor

"Ok goodnight." they both said.

They couldn't wait until tomorrow…


	6. Halloween Feast

~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~*~*~*~*~**

It was Halloween finally and we didn't have any classes. The whole day was free! It was 8:00 when I woke up. I had to dress up and hurry to breakfast. I got dressed and went down to the SCR. Laura and Francelly were standing there.

" finally, we were waiting here for at least 30 minutes" Laura said.

"sorry"

"oh well, we have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast." said Noor.

"ok"

As they walked to the Great Hall, they met up with Kathy and Giannina. They all walked to the Great Hall together as a group. They went to the great hall and just sat anywhere. There was lots and lots of food! There was scrambled eggs,bacon,ham, pancakes, chocolate pancakes, pumpkin juice and so on. We stuffed ourselves with everything.

"This stuff is great!!!!" said Kathy.

""I would of never guessed", said Giannina in a sarcasm voice. 

"Shut up Giannina." said Kathy.

" well Laura, Francelly, and I have to go, ill talk to you later guys ok?" said Noor.

"Why, where are you guys going?" said Giannina.

"uhh we have… practice…for uhh…Snape's class…bye!" said Laura.

"Lets go", said Francelly whispering.

"Oh ok, I have to go anyways to so I'll see you guys later ok? Im really tired so im going to sleep." said Giannina yawning.

"ok we will see you later."

"hey guys…last night my dad called me on my cell phone and he told me about if anything happened at school and I said no.. and then I asked who was plotting all this stuff and he said that's what we are trying to see…and I said how do you know if it's a chamber, and he said yea it is and its hidden around the school somewhere but the teachers don't want to freakin admit it. But he actually said its around the school! It was like when Tom Riddle came to take Harry and kill him. We have to solve this mystery!" said Laura.

"o0o0o0", said Noor

"Oh crap now this is scaring me!" said Francelly.

"AL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR COMMON ROOM'S ADMEDIATELY" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Not again" we said at the same time.

"GOD THAT WOMEN IS ANNOYING!" Noor exclaimed.

They all laughed and went up to there Common Room. While they were walking…they saw a black cloak, it looked like it was half an inch thick or so.

"It looks really thick" said Laura.

"I know" Said Noor.

We all went to it but we didn't touch it. 

"should we touch it or pick it up at least"? asked Francelly.

"No, we don't know where that has been." said Noor.

"Oh well… ill touch it…lets take it with us…maybe its Harry's who knows". said Noor

"ok" , they both said.

As Noor took it, it felt really heavy for some reason. They went to the common room.

"Do you think this means something…?" said Laura.

"what do you mean?" said Noor.

"Like in the horror movies they find something, like when something happens, and something appears in front of them." said Laura.

"Oh please", said Francelly.

"well it could be followed by it, like then after more clues come then the murderer does something bad and then they catch him and then he never dies", said Noor.

"yeaaaa"

"ok never mind **lol**"

We all went to our Common Room. We saw Professor Mcgonagall there.

"Now, there has been an attack. Someone is missing.

Everyone Gasped.

"If you know Giannina Bonardo please come to my office immediately please" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh Shit, don't tell me that…she's the one that's missing." said Noor.

"Hey Noor!!" said Draco.

"Hey…are you mad at me or something cause you never talk to me anymore"

"no Draco…why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know I thought you were that's all"

"Oh ok."

"ok well I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Well guys we have to find out this all…I mean a cloak…Giannina is missing…" said Noor.

"ok ok we will don't worry" said Laura.

"Now all students can go out of there common rooms", said Professor Mcgonagall on the speakers.

"*sighs** finally" said Francelly.

"lets go you guys" Noor said.

They went to the Great Hall once again. We were having the Halloween feast! This is one of my favorite feast!

"Hey Noor!!" said Draco.

"Hey Draco" Noor said.

"wanna sit with me? We haven't talked in a while…im serious" said Draco in a serious voice.

"well sorry I was busy"

"ok"

Noor, Francelly, and Laura sat next to Draco, but of course Noor sat right next to him. 

"So guys…what have you been working on" said Draco.

"uhh a project on…monkeys" said Laura.

"Yea…monkeys." said Francelly giggling.

"Hmmm…"

"Let the Feast begin" said Dumbledore as food came up on the tables.

There was everything you could imagine! Even the Great Hall was decorated with everything of Halloween. 

"Yo there is more food here then Shoprite!! This is good stuff!!" said Kathy.

" Shut up Kathy!!" said Francelly.

"Hey, guys where's Giannina?" asked Kathy.

"She's missing you moron! didn't you hear what Professor Mcgonagall said in each of the Common Room?" said Francelly.

"damn ok chill Yo!" said Kathy.

"Ok ok stop fighting you to we have to do the ppprrrooojjeeccctt… you know." said Noor.

As they were talking more food appeared on the table.

"Hey Kathy!! Wanna sit with me a George?" said Fred.

"SURE! Guys ill see you later...im going to chill with Fred and George… wait Fred wait for me!" said Kathy.

"o……………k" said Noor.

"ok guys we have to go to the library to look up some information ok?" said Noor.

"ok " , Kathy said and so on.


	7. The Journal Entry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*

Afterwards the feast was almost over and everyone was happy. They all ate lots and lots. So as night became late…the feast was over and everyone went back to there Common Room. Some went to the library and some went outside on the School Grounds. They were aloud to do that on Saturdays and Sundays.

"ok guys lets go", said Laura.

"ok" said Noor and Francelly.

As they walked out they were walking through the Great Corridors. They saw a piece of parch on the floor next to a window sill.

"Hey guys what's that?" said Francelly in a frightened voice.

"I don't know it just appeared there, like nothing." said Laura.

They all ran to it and Noor picked up the parch. They saw a writing…like a Journal kind of Righting…

Noor read…

****

" Near one o'clock in the morning, as began at last to feel drowsy, I heard a soft rustling voice close by. Believing it to be nothing more than the leaves of the tree outside, I turned over in bed, with my back to the window, and caught sight of what happened to be a shapeless black shadow sliding underneath my bedroom door. I lay motionless, trying sleepily to divine what was causing such a shadow in a room lit only by moonlight. Undoubtedly my stillness led the…" said Noor.

"guys I cant read that word… its smeared." said Noor.

"Well just read the rest…there is a lot more to read." said Laura.

Noor read on…

****

"to believe that its potential victim was sleeping. To my horror, the shadow began to creep up the bed and I felt it slight weight upon me. It resembled nothing so much rippling black cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it slithered up the bed towards me. Paralyzed with fear…I felt its clammy touch upon my chin before I sat bolt upright. 

The thing attempted me, sliding inexorably up my face, over my mouth and nostrils, but still I struggled, feeling it wrapping its coldness about me all the while. Unable to cry for assistance, I groped for my wand. Now dizzy as the sight sealed itself about my face, incapable of drawing breath, I concentrated with all my might upon the Stupefying Charm and then…as it failed to subdue the creature, though blasting a hole in my bedroom door, upon the Impediment Hex, which likewise availed me naught. Still struggling madly, I rolled sideways and heavily to the floor, now entirely wrapped in the…"

"aarrrggg the words are smeared" said Noor

"Doesn't matter…just do go on" said Francelly.

Noor read on again…

"I knew that I was about to lose consciousness completely as I suffocated. Desperately, I mustered up my last reserve of energy. Pointing my wand away from into the deadly forms of the creature, summoning the memory of the day I have been voted President of the local Gobstones Club, I performed the Patronus Charm.

Almost at once I felt fresh air upon my face. I looked up to see that deadly shadow being thrown into the air upon the horns of my Patronus. It felt across the room and slithered swiftly out of sight."

"Damn Yo! Now that's scary!" said Francelly.

" yea…scary…" said Laura.

"Guys don't you understand! This is a clue!" said Noor.

"uh huh do go on.." said Francelly.

"We HAVE to go to the library for information" said Noor 

"Ok then we will go tomorrow morning aight? Said Laura.

"yea but wake up early…about well…we have breakfast at 8:00, so then we will eat a quick breakfast and then we will scurry to the library for no one knows what we are up to ok?" said Noor

"Got it" they both said.

"Ok lets go to sleep for we can wake up early and get our information organized" said Francelly.

"ok" they both said.

They went to there Dormitories and went to sleep so they can have a day to get these information's organized… 


	8. The Library

~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~

It was finally 7:30 as Noor woke up and dressed up as usual routine in the morning. She went down to the Common Room…but didn't see Francelly and Laura.

"OH SHIT!! They overslept!!" exclaimed Noor.

She ran to there rooms and pulled out the covers from them. 

"WAKE UP!"

"Huh…wh…what?" said Francelly.

"remember what I told you? Wake up early and lets eat breakfast quick for we can go to the library?" said Noor.

"OH YEAH!" they both said stupidly.

They got ready and ran to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. They saw Kathy looking all sad.

"Hey Kathy, what's wrong with you?" asked Francelly.

Fred overslepted and now …now he cant have his muffins that he likes!!!" said Kathy.

"Oh that's it…" said Noor laughing.

Noor, Laura, and Francelly sat down and gobbled up some French toast and pumpkin juice.

"what the hurry?" said Kathy.

"we have the projects of baboons I told you." said Laura.

"I thought they were monkeys?" said Kathy

"oh…same shit" said Francelly.

"Lets go you guys" said Noor.

They waved at Kathy and walked on to the library.

"So do you have all the information Noor?" asked Laura.

"Yup I do"

They entered the library, but hardly no one was there…so that was good.

"Excellent no one is hardly here" said Laura.

"ok now lets split up to look for ANYTHING that has to do with the sayings from the Journal Entry ok?" said Noor.

So they all split up at once.

Then Noor saw Draco.

"Hey Draco…what are you doing here?

"Oh nothing…we have a project too." Said Draco

"Oh really?"

"Yup"

"ok well I'll see you later" said Noor.

"Oh…ok " said Draco while frowning.

"Noor went to the section of Beasts and Creatures because she remembered that in the Entry, the person used the word creature a lot. That was freaky…

She took a book called _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_. She gazed around the pages for some information. She took the book and sat down at a table and took her notes out.

Something caught her eye. 

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND IT!!!!" exclaimed Noor In excitement.

"You did!?!?" said Laura.

"Yes" said Noor.

"Here it is…the creature that was in the persons bedroom was a Lethifold!! Here I'll read it to you…

**_" Lethifold (also known as Living Shroud)_**

M.O.M Classification XXXXX

The Lethifold is a mercifully rare creature found solely in the tropical climates. It resembles a BLACK CLOAK perhaps HALF INCH THICK (thicker if it has recently killed and digested a victim), which glides along the ground at night. The earliest account we have of Lethifold was written by the wizard Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to survive a Lethifold attack in 1782 while holidaying in Papua New Guinea. As Belby so dramatically reveals, the Patronus is the only spell known to repel the Lethifold. Since it generally attacks the sleeping, though its victims rarely have a chance to use magic against it. Once prey has been successfully suffocated, the Lethifold digests its food there and then there bed. It then exit's the house slightly thicker and fatter than before, leaving no trace of itself or its victim behind."

"Hold up!!! Giannina is missing right?" asked Noor.

"yyyeeeaaaahhh"

"and didn't she say she was tired that she will meet us later? She never did meet us later cause she wasn't with Kathy! Even Kathy asked where was she but we didn't know where she was!" exclaimed Noor.

"Damn Yo" said Francelly. 

"wait…if it said that, the cloak was half an inch thick, didn't that mean that it digested a person? Holy shit and Giannina is missing!!!!HOLY CRAP!!!!" exclaimed Noor.

"Don't tell me Giannina is dead!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!" said Laura.

"Holy Shit im getting a boner" said this first year as he passed this girl.

"what the fuck?" said Noor.

Lmfao!!!!!!!

"well anyways, we have found the clues and what that animal is! But the only thing know is that we have to find the chamber to where it can lead us to it.

"But how do we know what the Chamber looks like? I mean last year Harry found it easily, and we are just on first base for this shit." said Laura.

"well…we have to look around to see if the clues that we have match anything round here at Hogwarts.

"Why don't we just ask Harry for help…maybe he would help us." said Francelly blushing because she obviously has a crush on him.

"Hhhmmmm…Nah…then people will think HE"S the hero once again. Since we did all the work…and he only does the last part of this.. They will all cheer for him! That aint fair." said Laura in a tempered voice.

"well your right…but what happens if we don't find the chamber?" asked Francelly still thinking about the Harry plan.

"WE WILL FIND THE CHAMBER WE WILL! don't jinx it you moron." Said Noor looking at the two morons.

They both went silence.

"Wait…when we went to the library, they had a book on chambers. Like were are they hidden and stuff." said Noor.

They went to the library and split up again. Noor saw Draco again.

"Hey guys…the book isn't here." said Noor

"It's not?" they both asked in anxiety.

As they look again they saw Malfoy holding the book about Chambers.

"Malfoy?" said Noor.

Draco jumped and almost fell on his face.

"Huh…what..oh hey guys" he said as he hid the book under his robes.

"What's that your holding…or reading?" said Laura.

"Nothing"

  
"Oh come on we know its something". said Francelly as she pulled the book out.

"aha!! But Malfoy…what are you doing with this book" said Francelly.

"Nothing… I thought it was a dirt bike Magazine…" said Malfoy as he gulped down hard.

Laura whispered to Francelly and Noor.

"What do you guys think that he's doing with that book?! Asked Laura in a whisper.

"Maybe he actually thought it was a magazine…that's how dumb he is." said Francelly.

"Oh shut it Villa". said Noor laughing.

"it cant be"

"Naahh he cant be it… I mean look at him he's so innocent" said Noor.

Draco stood up looking left and right and behind him and put the book away and scurried away to the Slytherin Common Room. Then Noor went up to where Draco hid the book and took it and hid it under her robes. 

"Come on guys lets go to the lake for nobody sees us with this book." said Noor.

They all went to the lake and sat down on rocks. Noor took out the book and opened it up. She turn to some pages that had some gruesome pictures of some chambers with skeletons in them and blood all over the place, heads hanging and all.

While they were about to look up the chamber, this girl yelled out…

"Hey guys the papers for the Quidditch thing is posted in the Great Hall!!!!!"

"Oh my god guys we have to go I signed up to be a chaser…lets go". said Noor.

She said and they all stood and ran to the Great Hall.

"Hey I hope I made it to the Hufflepuff team!!" said this girl.

Noor tried to squeeze herself through the crown for she can see if she made it…

She went up to the board and…she was about to cry and scream. She was about to suicide herself.

"Oh my God hey guys!!!!!" said Noor.

"What..did you make it"?. said Laura and Francelly.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!" Noor said jumping up and down almost knocking a poor little kid down.

"GOOD JOB NOOR!!!" they both said as they cheered.

"And it says we have a Quidditch game tomorrow. Damn that gives us a less ay to find the cham…you know what Im talking about you guys." said Noor trying not to say anything for people don't feel suspicious. 

"Damn..me and Francelly would of gone tomorrow but we want to go to your game and cheer for you". said Laura.

"HEY GUYS IVE MADE IT TO THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!!" said Kathy excitedly jumping like Noor did.

"ME TOO!!!" said Noor.

"That's cool" Kathy said.

"well we have a game tomorrow, Gryffindor verses Slytherin." said Kathy.

"Yup and we are going to win". said Francelly grinning.

"Yea right…" said Kathy under her breathe.

" you wish you did!!" said Laura to Kathy.

"Well its going to be 7:00 and we have to go in now to the Great Hall. We are having Dinner and I don't want to miss it!" said Kathy as she tasted her taste buds.

"Ok lets go" they all said. 

They all walked to the great hall…

**__**


End file.
